


Something Beautiful And Tragic In The Fall Out

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [34]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: But the feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nux Lives, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Sad Ending, Sad Nux, Slit Dies, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wants to be good at something he practices and when he really wants something he makes sure that he has a use for it, if it had no use what did it mean really. And if what he wanted didn't have a use, he thought about why he wanted it. </p><p>There was only two thing he could remember ever really wanting in his half-life, and that was to become a driver and after that it was to find a lancer. All completely valuable things, things he worked for. </p><p>But now there was only one thing he wanted, one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful And Tragic In The Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco 'Miss Jackson' -
> 
> "Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
> You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down  
> There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out  
> Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)"

\---

Nux had always worked hard for the few possessions he had in the Citadel, their car and the right to call it such and have a possition that forced that included. He didn't often wish for things, didn't wish for things at all, really. If there was something he wanted, he was trained from both the life he had led and the Citadel around him to go out and get it. And if he coulden't, well, there was always someone willing to trade. And it didn't always have to come from their dead and dying hands.

The Citadel had thought him early, you don't wish for things - you earn them.

If he wants to be good at something he practices and when he really wants something he makes sure that he has a use for it, if it had no use what did it mean really. And if what he wanted didn't have a use, he thought about why he wanted it. 

There was only two thing he could remember ever really wanting in his half-life, and that was to become a driver and after that it was to find a lancer. All completely valuable things, things he worked for. 

But now there was only one thing he wanted, one person.

There are something you can't get no matter how hard you tried, how hard to think you need to work or how hard you practice. Some things, some people are unattainable. 

The dead don't come back to life just like the sun wont happen to not rise the next morning, days pass and eventually even the dead are forgotten. But no matter how much Nux hopes, how much he wishes he can't give up on Slit because in the end there's only one thing he wants and wishes that the lancer - his lancer can be part of his life, the new life that the wives, sisters now had built with Furiosa. 

But in the end even a wish can't force someone to come back to you, force someone to live again. 

But it can move you, Nux finds, it can help you climb to the highest rooms in the Citadel, a wish can help you fall for someone - he just hopes Slit still wants him.

\---


End file.
